


Sharing the Sunlight

by Jenna Hilary Sinclair (JennaHilary)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaHilary/pseuds/Jenna%20Hilary%20Sinclair
Summary: Novel in a prologue and seventeen chapters. Action adventure during the earliest weeks of Kirk and Spock's relationship.





	Sharing the Sunlight

Note from Jenna: 

I will start posting my complete Sharing the Sunlight (STS) series as soon as the Archive of Our Own recognizes my registration as Jenna Sinclair. All of my non-series work is written as Jenna Hilary Sinclair, but all of the STS series is written as Jenna Sinclair. I've been told it will take several days for good 'ol Jenna to be valid, so in the meantime I am busy formatting the first novel. 

There are three novels in the series, three novellas, and eight short stories. It's going to take a while to get through it all! I'll post everything in order starting with the first novel. Here's the list of the entire series:

Sharing the Sunlight (novel)

Reflections on a Lunar Landscape

Pursuing Hyacinths (novella)

Heart’s Delight (novella)

Primal Scream

Parallel Courses

Double Trouble

Son of Sarek (novella)

Promises to Keep (novel)

Jagged Edges

Manna

Journey’s End

One Night

In the Shade (novel)

Hope to see you soon with more K/S!  
Yours,  
Jenna


End file.
